List of references to Gatchaman in popular culture
As a popular anime both in Japan and the US, there have been several references to Gatchaman in popular culture Anime and Manga Brave Police J-Decker Nurse Witch Komagi In an episode of the OVA series, Komagi uses her magic to cosplay as the Ninja Team and summons The G-Mechas and the God Phoenix. What follows is a straight up parody of the show and ends with them colliding with Koyori (who was cosplaying as Tekkaman) and a Yatterman-style explosion with the skull shaped mushroom cloud. The OVA was done by Tatsunoko, the company who created Gatchaman. Gold Lightan Ken, Jun, and Dr. Nambu's designs are snuck into a brief crowd scene in Episode 29, as spectators at a beauty contest. Ken and Nambu can be more clearly seen in the back row, while Jun is somewhat cut off. The Gatchaman II/Fighter designs are the ones used for the characters. Live action television Super Sentai Elements of the Gatchaman series such as wrist changers, a 5 man team and vehicle mechas would later become elements of the Super Sentai series. The 15th season of the Super Sentai franchise, Chojin Sentai Jetman, paid tribute to the show that created some of its aspects with a bird themed team and characters that have personality traits based off of their Gatchaman counterparts. Western Animation Megas XLR A group of heroes called the S-Force made an appearance in "Bad Guy" and "S-Force S.O.S." They are a parody of not only Gatchaman, but also Super Sentai/Power Rangers and Voltron. Two members, Jax and Sloan, are voiced by Alan Young and Ronnie Schell, in a shout-out to their "Battle of the Planets" dub roles of Keyop and Jason. Jax even has a speech impediment similar to Keyop's. The largest guy of the team, Mac, also has a "Space Burger" obsession much like Tiny, and the leader Argo and the only girl Duchess further parody Mark and Princess. The other three members were not voiced by actors from that dub (Alan Dinehart having long passed away), although the actors that had voiced them attempted impressions of the other G-Force members' voices; Argo was voiced by Scott Innes (in an impression of Casey Kasem), Duchess by Jennifer Hale (after Janet Waldo), and Mac by Frank Welker (after Alan Dinehart). Teen Titans The Simpsons The couch gag of the Christmas episode "'Tis the Fifteenth Season" featured the couch on a sidewalk in Tokyo and the Simpsons family appear as popular Japanese characters. Homer was Ultraman, Marge was Jun the Swan, Maggie was Pikachu, Lisa was Sailor Moon and Bart was Astro Boy. Spider-Man and his Amazing Friends In the episode "Along Came Spidey", the origin of Spider-Man features a brief shot of spectators in a crowd at a wrestling match between Spider-Man and Crusher Hogan. One man in the crowd wears a white sweater with the Gatchaman logo on it, while another man appears to be Joe Asakura, but with his "2" shirt depicted in Ken's colors (teal sleeves, red center). Comic books DC Comics *DC artist Alex Ross is a fan of the series and did the box artwork for the ADV DVD releases of the series as well as a commentary feature in the bonus material. * *The Ame-Comi line of digital comics features an all female hero and villain universe with manga style costume designs. Batgirl's design in this universe is an homage to the Gatchaman Bird Style.